


Queens of Valentia

by juwude



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/F, Happy Ending, Pining, faye haha more like gaye. she deserved better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 20:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20431823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juwude/pseuds/juwude
Summary: The Celica/Faye C-A support and paired ending we deserved.





	Queens of Valentia

**Author's Note:**

> i had a slight beta for this but i take all responsibility for any problems/inconsistencies etc. i love faye so much and she deserved better, so heres faye if she were more then just alm lover the character
> 
> i didnt know what to name it or really what the summary should be but yknow. enjoy

**C SUPPORT**

**Faye:** Hey, Celica. Can we talk?

**Celica:** Oh, Faye! Of course! What can I do for you?

**Faye:** Well, I… I’ve been feeling kind of homesick these last few days. If you have the time- if you want to, do you think we could talk about Ram? Reminisce or something?

**Celica:** Faye, I would love to. I’ve missed Ram for years- I understand the feeling completely.

**Faye:** You do? Phew! I was- I mean, I don’t know why that made me so nervous. I think I’m just on edge.

**Celica:** I don’t blame you. This is a lot, I’m sure. And to be separated from your childhood friends…

**Faye:** Yeah, I’m not forgiving them for that. When I see them again, I’m going to beat all of them up for daring to leave me behind! … But it’s not all bad. After all, I have you!

**Celica:** Hehe, you’re right! I had missed you Faye. Now, I’m dying to know- how has my favorite sheep fared? The one who used to chase Gray?

**Faye:** Ha! You’ll be delighted to know she never stopped. There was this one time-

…

**Celica:** Haha, he didn’t! And the fence?

**Faye:** Right!? And the arrows- you can’t forget the arrows.

**Celica:** Oh, I could never! It’s my favorite part! … Heh. Thank you, Faye. I needed this- I haven’t felt this relaxed in years. 

**Faye:** I should be the one thanking you. After all, I approached you about this. It’s funny… I didn’t realize fully just how much I loved Ram until I left.

**Celica:** I must ask, Faye… do you want to go home? I wouldn’t blame you. A battle like this, with the end seeming a world away…

**Faye:** No! I mean, yes, but not like that. Of course I wanna go home. But I won’t just leave you here. I refuse. I wouldn’t be able to sit at home knowing my friend is fighting and I’m not at her side to help her. It killed me, the time I spent alone before you came and took me along, thinking about how I was totally useless to those I care about. 

**Celica:** I understand. I’m sorry for asking such a question.

**Faye:** No, it’s okay. I can’t sit idle, and I want you to know I intend to stick this out with you. That’s what friends are for, right?

**Celica:** Hehe. You’re right. Thank you, Faye. I’m glad to have you here with me.

**B SUPPORT**

**Celica:** … Faye? Can we talk?

**Faye:** Er, of course, your highness. What about? Uh, what can I do for you?

**Celica:** Well… that. Ever since you found out about… my heritage, you’ve been distant. And when we speak, it sounds so stiff and forced.

**Faye:** I… I’m sorry. I just don’t know how to talk to royalty.

**Celica:** Then maybe you could talk to me as just Celica. Please, Faye, It’s terribly lonely having you treat me like a stranger. 

**Faye:** I… Celica, you’re a princess. An actual princess! I’m just little nobody Faye. It’s best you start finding company more suited to your… upcoming life.

**Celica:** Is that what this is about? Your status compared to mine?

**Faye:** I mean, yeah! Our friendship is… it works out now, sure, but I’m just a backwater village girl. I’m gonna go home to Ram and you’re gonna live in a big castle, and be a queen, and be so busy with fancy royal affairs and- and- I’ll be left behind. So it’s better if I distance myself now. 

**Celica:** Faye… no. I’ll never let that happen.

**Faye:** Celica?

**Celica:** No matter what my status, no matter where my duties carry me, you will always be my dear friend. It’s impossible for anyone to take that from me. The time we spend together, the friendship we have… I treasure it too much to let it just end because you’re afraid I’ll get too big to care about you anymore. When you go home, and I live in that big castle, I’ll march down to Ram myself to see you, no matter who thinks it might be improper. So please… don’t force me out.

**Faye:** Y… you’re right. I’ve been acting a fool, Celica. Can you forgive me?

**Celica:** Of course I can, Faye.

**Faye:** And I…

**Celica:** …?

**Faye:** I treasure it too. Our friendship. I’ll hold you to your promise to come visit me in Ram.

**Celica:** Hehe. If I break it, you have every right to come to the castle and yell at me.

**Faye:** M-maybe yelling at royalty might still be a bit much… but thank you, Celica. Truly.

**A SUPPORT**

**Faye:** … Hey, Celica?

**Celica:** Faye. Is something wrong?

**Faye:** … No, and yes. I’ve been thinking about something. Remember what we talked about before, how you’d come see me even after you become queen? I… realized something, I guess.

**Celica:** …?

**Faye:** See, I know we promised to always be friends after we go our separate ways. And we’d keep in touch and visit each other and stuff. But that’s… it’s… 

**Celica:** Faye… is this about our statuses again? If you’re truly so uncomfortable with me, I… will concede. I don’t want to be forceful and make you hate me.

**Faye:** No, that’s not it at all! It’s the exact opposite, Celica. Something like that isn’t too much- it isn’t  _ enough _ . I just can’t stomach the idea of not being by your side in the future. Maybe that’s- maybe that’s way too much of me to ask, because you’re the princess and I’m just some village girl, but when I think of home I’ve stopped thinking about Ram and instead I just see  _ you  _ and I-

**Celica:** Faye! Breathe!

**Faye:** (Deep inhale) I… I’m sorry.

**Celica:** Don’t apologize to me, Faye, please, because I feel the same way. To tell the truth, it broke my heart to think about having to one day leave you. I thought I’d be too selfish if I asked you to stay by my side, because I know how dearly you missed Ram, so I resigned myself to being content simply visiting one another. But it wouldn’t be enough for me, either. My heart aches even thinking about it.

**Faye:** Celica…! *sniff* I- I…

**Celica:** Don’t cry! If you cry,  _ I’ll  _ cry, and I’ll look a mess in front of you!

**Faye:** Ha! I guess we’ll both have to be strong, then. I… I’m so happy, Celica. Please, even if I’m unworthy, let me stay by your side. Even after you become the fancy-smancy queen.

**Celica:** Oh, Faye… you’ve always been more than worthy. I promise.

  
  


**ENDING- FAYE**

Faye returned home to Ram village, but only for a moment. She gathered her things, kissed her mother’s cheek, and set out to be at the side of the one person she’d come to love more than anyone else- who, to her own shock at times, loved her back just as fiercely. Ram village told stories of the village girl who became queen for generations.

**ENDING- CELICA**

When the time for the crowning of the Queen of Valentia, Celica had her more loyal knight at her side. To the surprise of the crowd, the moment the ceremony was completed the new queen swept the other woman off her feet and kissed her square on the lips. Queen Celica and Queen Faye’s guidance properly guided Valentia into prosperity, and tales of their undying love swept through even distant lands for centuries.


End file.
